This invention is directed to a locking ramp assembly for use with a vehicle, normally a pickup truck. The assembly is preferably made of aluminum to be lightweight and easily engaged with or disengaged from the vehicle by a single person. The assembly, in its locked position, acts to prevent the tailgate from opening, and in its ramp position, is locked against sliding longitudinally, rotation or overturning.